


First words

by Kasan_Soulblade



Series: Of Shattered Glass/These Warped Perspectives [9]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Lloyd's first words, Noishe however is having the time of his life, Spoilers for end game revelations, his father isn't pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "What Came After: Crimson Arch" piece. AKA a part of the "Double Edged Sword" story that wouldn't fit in the original fanfic. Thus it exists alone but is related.</p><p>Lloyd's first words, and why his father will never divulge what they were.</p><p>A TOS flash fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First words

First words

 

 

"E…"

Kratos snapped his gaze up from polishing his long sword. It’d been long since he used it, but he was a man of habit and… if Anna were to be believed, paranoia. Considering they were all well, and safe, Kratos wasn’t going to be stoping tending his gear.

Breaks though, thosese were permitable from time to time.

Like whenever his son would call out a few nonsense noises. A chirpy "Gah" would always bring a smile to the Seraph's face, was the greeting to the morning (or post nap, the boy wasn’t picky) or the person who would first be seen in the morning. Still sound and the reaching out of his son’s small hands were the most powerful sound in Sylvarant and Tethe’alla both. Because to those prompts Kratos would be up, and go over to the child. No matter time or previous activity, when he was called he’d come, and spend at the very least a few moments with his son. Still this was a new noise… and it had a firmness about it that wasn’t temper tantrum or anger….

The lack of slur or play to the syllable was telling, held a hint of a promise.

"Eeee…"

Definitely a new sound, and despite his hopes Kratos tried not to let them get up too high. Just Hima’s summit level, that wsa a reasonable cap to his aspirations for this moment. Sword in hand, though carefully pointed down and away Kratos drifted over. After all Lloyd was far too young to be talk-

"E! Oooe!"

Kratos dropped his sword and Lloyd forsook talking to giggle and clap his hands. All the while the child’s his sire hissed a few words that he prayed Lloyd would not pick up and waited for the pain to pass. When it did Kratos set sword against the wall and finished his walk.

Lloyd did not play in some makeshift cage like many children his age. Both the Aurion's had found the idea of a play pen disgusting. Too many cages, seen from both sides, they’d not tolerate the idea of sticking Lloyd in one for the illusion of safety. A corner in their sea side home in Izoold had been designated for their little boy to play in, and the sprawled out toys and shiny objects and pillows with a stuffed rabbit as it’s keeper kept him in that area. And there wsa always one of them, either him or anna or…

"ooe! Nooeee…"

"Noe?" Kratos frowned reached out and ruffled his boy's hair. There came a whine from behind as the last occupant of their home padded over. A heavy weight settled on Kratos’ shoulder and a block of silver and green obscured all vision on his left side.

Because, honestly, the Aurions dog’s face was just that big.

"Whine?"

Seeing the object of his greatest affection Lloyd smiled.

"Noie!"

"Bark!"

"Noie…" Kratos turned and glared into the furry face that was hovering over his right shoulder. "Noishe…"

In response to his name Noishe wiggled his massive misshaped ears and lolled his tongue.

"Why?" Kratos sighed. "Why couldn't it just be "daddy" or "mommy" even?"

Noishe licked the Seraph's cheek, pure condescension dripped from his canine features.


End file.
